<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mycroft to the Rescue by janto321 (FaceofMer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454006">Mycroft to the Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321'>janto321 (FaceofMer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Greg wanted was to be stuck at the house with his ex and his ex's new boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mycroft to the Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg was nearly ready to throw something. He glared at the weather outside, the snow blowing heavy, clearly with no regard to the fact that he was alone in the house with his ex and his ex’s new boyfriend.</p><p>The only redeeming factor was that the pair of them had ensconced themselves in one of the upstairs rooms. But the power was out and Greg was shivering under a blanket, shifting his glare between the window and the lone candle he’d been left.</p><p>All because he’d thought to stop by for a couple last things on his way home from work, only to be caught in the storm.</p><p>The flash of headlights caught Greg’s attention. He frowned and got to his feet. Nobody should be out driving in this, which was why they’d suggested he spend the night and he’d reluctantly agreed. But no, that was a rather tough-looking SUV pulling into the driveway.</p><p><i>Mycroft</i>, he thought, feeling his heart skip. But how could the man even know he was here? Then again, it <i>was</i> Mycroft.</p><p>Taking a chance, he tossed the blanket on the chair, blew out the candle, and grabbed his coat, pulling open the door just as, yes, a bundled-up Mycroft was reaching to knock.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re here to rescue me,” muttered Greg.</p><p>“But of course,” said Mycroft.</p><p>“Good.” Greg stepped out and pulled the door shut behind him, hurrying towards the idling vehicle.</p><p>Mycroft climbed in after him. “I thought you might prefer to spend the night at mine,” he said carefully. They weren’t quite dating; Greg had wanted to take it slow. But right now that sounded like the best idea Greg had ever heard.</p><p>“Your place is closer, I’m guessing?”</p><p>“It is,” said Mycroft. He looked at Greg, picked up his hand and gently kissed the back of it, as if unsure just how affectionate he should be.</p><p>Greg gave him a fond smile. “Alright. Let’s go so your driver can get home in one piece.”</p><p>“Angelica is the best driver I have; she’ll be fine.”</p><p>“But I appreciate your concern,” she piped up from the front seat as she pulled out to the main road.</p><p>Greg smiled and settled back in his seat, trying not to worry too much as they carefully made their way through the streets until they stopped in front of a fairly modest house. Greg followed Mycroft up the steps, mindful not to fall, and at last they were inside and alone.</p><p>Mycroft leaned in and kissed him. </p><p>“Thank you,” grinned Greg.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Mycroft had a soft smile that Greg was certain nobody else ever saw. He helped Greg out of his coat and hung it up in the closet. “Go on into the study, it’s the room with the fireplace. I’ll be there in a moment.”</p><p>Greg didn’t have to be told twice. The house was dark, though he thought he heard the hum of some machinery. Probably had a backup generator for the security and what not. The study itself was just the sort of place Greg imagined it would be, with two stuffed chairs and a small sofa artfully arranged around the crackling fireplace. Greg opted to sit on the sofa, taking off his shoes and wiggling his toes in the soft rug.</p><p>“It is a very nice rug,” said Mycroft, coming in with a box of takeaway. He’d left his suit coat and waistcoat somewhere and Greg had to admit he rather liked this view of Mycroft in a dress shirt and braces.</p><p>Mycroft sat down next to him. “Still warm, if you’d like to split it with me.”</p><p>“I would very much,” said Greg, accepting a fork as Mycroft opened the box to reveal a large pile of pasta. </p><p>They ate in comfortable silence, sitting close together, the warmth of the hearth chasing away any lingering chill. By the time they finished, Greg was feeling sleepy as well as full.</p><p>Mycroft leaned in and kissed him gently again. “I’ll go put this away.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not going far,” said Greg, waiting until Mycroft left to grab a throw from one of the chairs and slide down onto the rug, leaning against the sofa.</p><p>Mycroft smiled as he came in. He removed his own shoes and sat next to Greg, putting an arm around him. </p><p>Greg settled in with a sigh. “Thank you for coming to get me,” he murmured.</p><p>Mycroft kissed his forehead. “I was glad that I could. You can close your eyes. I’ll wake you up before you get a crick in your neck.”</p><p>Greg smiled and slipped off into a warm and comfortable sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to theartstudentyouhate for reading along and thanks to beltainefaerie for the quick beta</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>